The catalytic utility of perfluorinated ion-exchange polymers (PFIEP) containing pendant sulfonic acid groups, supported and unsupported, has been broadly reviewed: G. A. Olah et al., Synthesis, 513-531(1986) and F. J. Waller, Catal. Rev.-Sci. Eng., 1-12 (1986). Although these catalysts have been utilized in a variety of applications, there are certain reactions for which they have demonstrated poor or no activity. For example, the attempted use of such catalysts in the isomerization of 1,4-dichlorobutene-2 to 3,4-dichlorobutene-1 has shown little activity.
An existing process for converting 1,4-dichlorobutene-2 to 3,4-dichlorobutene-1 takes place in a homogeneous liquid phase in a boiling reactor using tetraalkylammonium chloride as a catalyst. 3,4-dichlorobutene-1 is the desired intermediate in the manufacture of chloroprene which is then polymerized to make Neoprene. High boiling point products are one undesirable disadvantage to this isomerization process.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a catalyst for use in the isomerization of 1,4-dichlorobutene-2 to 3,4-dichlorobutene-1 without the undesirable by-products of existing this process.
Perfluorinated ion-exchange polymers and perfluorinated ion-exchange polymers modified with cationic complexes have also been used extensively in the area of surface modified electrodes. See for example "Coordination Chemistry in Two Dimensions: Chemically Modified Electrodes" by H. D. Abruna, Coordination Chemistry Review, 86(1988)135-189. Such perfluorinated ion exchange polymers have been applied to electrodes and used for electrocatalysis. One problem that is encountered with these materials is their small apparent diffusion coefficients which have been ascribed to various effects including poor swelling. Another object of the present invention is to provide a catalyst which will provide rapid diffusion in these types of applications.